Fire
by zare.downey.okumura
Summary: Akane was just a normal girl who wanted to become an exorcist. But everything changes when she awakes her demonic powers. Mephisto Peheles, director of TCA, gives her a chance and she takes it. Did Rin and Akane find someone to relate with? She will find friends and maybe even romance along the way of becoming an exorcist. Rin/OC.
1. Flames

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and i just wanted to say that chapter 1 and 2 is more of a fill in so you can get to know about the OC character. :) Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Flames**

"Akane Wait up!"said a blond girl who was running down the hall chasing after Akane.

Akane kept walking furiously down the hall heading towards the dorms. "Akane!" she stopped and turned around to see her only friend calling for her.

When Britney catched up, Akane said in a cold tone "What do you want?" She was angry, of course, and she didn't want to talk to anyone. Not even Britney.

"You should't have done that!" said Britney. "Why not? He deserved it!" Yelled Akane. She hated that people would make fun of her because she believed in demons and that's why she punched a boy in the face.

He had called her abnormal, but that wasn't why she punched him. She was used to people calling her strange and wierd. It was what he said after that. He had called her a demon. _Demon_. That's what pulled the trigger. The only person who understood her was Britney she believed her and supported her dream of becoming an exorcist.

Maybe things wouldn't be like that if only she hadn't said to everyone that she wanted to be an exorcist. Maybe people would treat her normally and maybe boys would ask her out on a date. She wasn't ugly, she was actually very pretty. She had long curly brown hair with beautiful dark crismon colored eyes. She shook her head at the thought. She didn't care about that anymore.

"I'm leaving England in 4 days anyway! I don't care what people will think about after today." said Akane angrily. "I'm sick of these people, thank god I'm going to Japan to become an exorcist."

Britney looked at me surprised and then suddenly broke down. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" she yelled and threw herself in Akane's arms. "I'll miss you!" sobbed Britney. Akane hugged her friend and told not to worry.

They went back to their dorms and said their good nights. Akane entered her room and fell on her bed she was so mad at what had happened and felt she was going to explode.

_Why do i even care? Why do i feel so angry if they have said worse things to me?_ She thought to herself. _Maybe it's becasue i'm afraid that it can be true._

No. THat wasn't true. Her a demon? HA! As if. She shook her head at that thought and suddenly fell asleep.

* * *

_She was walking in the woods that were behind the school. Wandering around trying to remember why she was there. Right, to clear her head. She was walking down to the dark part of the forest when she heard a noise behind her._

_She turned around to see nothing. Maybe it was a small animal. Yeah probably that. She kept on walking when she suddenly heard the same noise. She was getting suspicious. She turned around again and saw a huge monkey like demon._

_She knew it was a demon, it had to be. She stared at it and when it started to come close to her she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. She was walking backwards and fell. The monkey like demon used that as an advantage. It threw itself onto Akane and wanted to bite her._

_She started to wiggle and grow angry at herself. She wanted to be an exorcist why couldn't she be more courageous. Her anger grew worse because she couldn't even move the demon. Did this mean that she was weak?_

_That made more angry and then she remembered what the boy had called. She wasn't a demon and she wasn't weak._

_All of a sudden she saw blackness and then red. Was there a fire? It didn't smell like smoke but she could see flames. One herself. She panicked. Why did she have red flames on her self? The flames didn't burn but she still was worried._

_The monkey demon also looked surprised and started to stumble and scream in a high-pitched voice. Akane covered her ears, not being able to bear the sound. She started to feel weak. Like as if she had ran a marathon. She tired to stand up but it was useless._

_She was still covered in flames. She tired to stand up again but she couldn't. She started to panick again. What if no one found her? What would she do? Then she was falling into blackness._

* * *

She woke up and remembered what she had dreamed. It looked so real. She looked around her room just to notice that it was her room. It was a little white hospital room.

Where was she? Why was she in a hospital bed? Maybe her dream wasn't really a dream. She looked at her body. She had a couple of bruises and bites on her arms. So her dream wasn't a dream. Then she spotted something else. Something strange.

_A tail_. She almost fell out of the bed, she tried to pull it of but it wouldn't come off. She yelped when she tugged on it harder.

All of a sudden she heard a laugh. She looked up and saw that there was a man, no, a clown sitting on a chair in front of the bed.

She screamed, and he only laughed harder. "Who are you?" asked Akane. She was scared and confused, to many things happening. "My name is Mephisto Pheles, i'm director of the True Cross Academy. I believe you were going to attend my school?"

She stared at the clown shocked. That was director of True Cross Academy? He looked like a clown. "I-I... Yes, i was." she said. "Well, i see that there is now a change of plans. Now that you've awaken your demon powers." said the clown.

When Akane understood what he said she jumped in shock and feel of the bed with a hard thump. "Excuse me? Did you say that i-i awaked my de-demonic p-powers?" stuttered Akane. She got up and sat on the bed with her eyes as big as saucers.

Mephisto looked at her with a smirk on his face and snapped his fingers. Suddenly there was a mirror in front of Akane. She looked at herself in awe. She had a pointy ears and sharp teeth. And not to mention the tail. It was still there. Her tail was black with a red tip.

"Now that you've seen yourself" he said and snapped his fingers again so that the mirror vanished, "You have 2 options: One i can kill you or Two you can commit suicide; your choice." He put a mischievous smile on his lips and in that moment Akane just wanted to smack it off.

**Authors Note:**

**How was the first chapter? Is it too long? DAF;KDJ Oh by the way Akane means "deep red" and i think that it goes well since she has red flames and her eyes are dark crismon. It will get better as i continue writing i promise! fak;df**

**I didn't really give a good description on her appereance, she has dark brown curly hair, dark crismon colored eyes, she is tall and has a slim figure. She is really pretty but since she said she believed in demons no one cares about her and thinks that she is crazy. **

**PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD HEP A LOT! **

**~ .okumura **


	2. Going Back

**Chapter 2:**

**Going Back**

She glared at the clown and said nothing. He started to chuckle at how suddenly her face had changed expressions of being worried and shocked to arrogance and hatred.

"Excuse me, _sir, _but i want to live thank you very much!" said Akane. Mephisto smirked and just sighed. "Well you can't because you're a demon; so what is it going to be?"

Akane couldn't believe want she was hearing. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. How dare he make her choose how to die! "I want to become an exorcist!" she yelled, "I have waited all my life to become one and now that i'm 15 you are not going to take that away from me!" She pointed at Mephisto. He didn't say anything, his face full of curiosity. "Why?" he said.

This just made Akane madder, but she answered anyway. "Ever since my parents were killed by demons, i have wanted to become an exorcist. And like i said, some fucking clown isn't going to take that away from me!"

Mephisto stood up and kept on staring, as if she was a weird bug. "You sure are a strange one..." "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Akane was pissed off by this clown. Mephisto didn't pay attention and continued, "But only on one condition. You have to take extra classes so you can learn to control your flames." She nodded, she didn't care about the extra classes she was just happy that she could become an exorcist.

But then she noticed something, the boy that she punched wan't worng, she really was a demon. And suddenly questions started to flow through her head. Why did she have demonic powers? Was she a half-demon or a full-demon? and most importantly "Who are my parents?" she asked out loud.

Mephisto stared at her and said "Your father was a human." "And my mother?" "Demon, she was one the demon princesses named Raziya; she was a demon that controlled the 4 elements, that's why you have one of them , fire." Akane frowned, was the parents that she remembered her real parents? Or were they someone else? "She was murdered by other demons because she had married a human. Everyone thought she was a disgrace to the demon world. You were only 6 years old, and i'm guessing that you saw it." said Mephisto.

It hurt to remember that day... she was playing in the garden and her mother was playing with her. Her father was at work, and suddenly there was a crash. When they turned around they saw a lion type demon and it said "Finally, we found you." Her mother didn't scream she stood with her high and protected Akane to the very end. That's when her father came home, the demons killed him too. But for some reason they had forgotten about Akane and left.

Lost in her thoughts, Akane heard a cough. She forgot that she was still in the hospital room with Mephisto. "The limo is coming to pick us up and take us to the airport." Akane jumped, she was leaving already? She hadn't packed her bags yet. She didn't even say goodbye to Britney. "And my bags?" said Akane, maybe she could go pack her bags and go to Britney's room.

"They are already on their way to Japan." said Mephisto, interrupting her thoughts. "WHAT?! But-How?" said Akane. "There's the car!" yelled Mephisto. He got up and went to the door, he turned around and said with a smirk, "Oh by the way, you should start calling me Oto-san* because i'm your legal guardian. Here's your uniform!" Akane glared at him and closed the door. She quickly changed into the pink skirt.

She went outside and looked at the limo. It. Was. Pink. PINK. Mephisto opened the door for her and she entered. It was big and comfy. She stared out the window through out all the ride to the airport. She was leaving London after so long. She hadn't been in Japan since she was 6. It was painful to go back but it was her only hope to become an exorcist.

She got out of the car and followed Mephisto to the airport. When they arrived at the gate she suddenly felt an urge to go back. Like if something was telling her not to go to Japan, or to become an exorcist.

She bit her bottom lip and Mephisto noticed and put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Ojō-san*, or are you having second thoughts?" She quickly loosened his grip and glared at him. She continued to go to the plane without saying a word. Mephisto shrugged and followed her.

In the plane ride she closed her eyes fighting back the tears. Japan gave her bad memories. Memories that she had tried endless times to forget but didn't work. It didn't help having Mephisto by her side asking every 10 minutes if she wanted to eat. "No daughter of mine is going to be all skinny and unhealthy! You must eat!" said Mephisto. She really didn't want to the of food at that time.

She felt that if she ate something it would just come back up. When she felt the plane stop she opened her eyes. She looked out the window and saw the place that she had tried to forget. It was beautiful, of course it was. Akane swallowed back tears and stood up and followed her guardian to the limo.

_Here goes nothing..._

* * *

**Raziya: She was a fallen angel, who then turned into a demon. She could control the 4 elements of nature (Fire, Water, Air and Earth). Since Akane is her daughter she can control only one of the 4 elements: Fire.**

**Oto-san: Father**

**Ojō-san: Daughter**

**How was the 2 chapter? DFD;OWE; i'm kinda nervous and it's my first fanfic. :\ **

**Don't worry Rin is coming in the next chapter :) I have ideas for the other chapters and i promise that i will get better! Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW 3 **

**~ .okumura**


	3. New Girl, New Feelings

**Author's Note: **

**RIN IS COMING **

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**New Girl, New Feelings**

That night she stayed at Mephisto's house and when she got in the guest room she almost passed out. The walls were painted in sea green, which was her favorite color, and had a king sized bed in the middle. There was a flat screen TV and a closet full of new clothes in her size. A bathroom full of make-up and perfumes.

_Wow..._, she thought, _i have to say thank you_. Then there was a knock at the door. Mephisto entered and said with a grin "Do you like your temporary room?" She smiled at him and nodded. "Of course i do! Thank you so much!" she squealed.

Mephisto patted her head, "It's only until school starts, which is in 2 days. Then you''ll have to stay in a dorm like the rest of the students. Alright?" She nodded and felt grateful. Maybe staying with Mephisto wasn't so bad.

* * *

**2 days later:**

"I don't want top wake up!" said Akane while covering her head with a pillow. Mephisto sighed, maybe waking her up was harder than he thought. "You have to go to school, didn't you want to become an exorcist?" After saying Mephisto could see that she had calmed down and was about to get up. "Fine." she said. She took a shower and when she got out she found a box with a note on it.

_There are two keys in this box. The silver key is the one that will take you to the school from any door. The gold one is the one that will take you to your Exorcist Cram School (By the way, it's after your normal school). Here is your dormitory number-Old Boys Dormitory 603. Good Luck!_

_-Mephisto_

_PS: Don't tell anyone you're a demon._

She glared at the note and quickly changed to her uniform. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't a big fan of skirts and the color pink; it was just to girly for her. She went to her closet and got a pair of her favorite pair of leather gloves [1] and put them on. She felt less girly with them and it made her feel strong.

She grabbed one of the keys and stared at it for awhile. Did he really mean any door? She bit her lip and went to the bedroom door and put the silver key in the lock. It was a perfect fit, she turned the key and opened the door. Suddenly, like magic, she was in a hallway with a lot of students there.

She followed the rest of the students in the auditorium, it was a welcome ceremony. _Boring..._ she thought, until certain boy caught her eye, it was blue haired boy who was in front of her. _He's kinda cute..._ she thought and smiled clumsy. She shook her at the thoughts. She couldn't fool around. She came to become an exorcist not to have little boy crushes. Anyway, Kimura (now Pheles) Akane doesn't fall in love.

When the ceremony finished they were to have a tour of the school. _Another boring thing... _thought Akane. When they went to see the classroom the same boy caught her eye. She was staring at him for what seemed like a long time until she heard the teacher that they were dismissed and could leave.

She remembered what the note Mephisto had left that said something about cram school. She went out of the classroom and looked for a door. She finally found one that said Staff Only and put her gold key in the lock. Before opening she made sure no one was looking and opened. She found a long hallway with many doors on the other side. She stared at it for a long time and looked at what room she had to go to.

Classroom 1106. She ran through all the halls. "EVERYTHING IS THE SAME", she yelled. When she found the door and opened it she saw that teacher had already arrived and saw that a student was yelling at him. Wait, not any student, the blue haired one that she had found interesting.

Everyone was know looking at her and so was the teacher. "I'm sorry i'm late. I-I got lost." said Akane. It was her first day and she was already doing something bad. "Don't worry about it, please come in. You may sit next to Okumura-kun." He pointed to the blue haired boy's desk. She nodded and sat next to him. She blushed but luckily he didn't notice.

"Like i was saying..." continued the teacher, "Although i'm the same age as most of you..." She spaced out and stared at the boy who was still standing next to her. _Why is he standing? Why is he mad?_ Akane thought to her self. The teacher suddenly spoke up and said "Is there any one among you who has yet to recieve a Spirit Wound?"

The boy next to her sat down and glared at the teacher. Akane felt a sudden urge to hug him and say that everything was going to be alright. She shook her head at the thought. _What's wrong with me? I barely even know him! _"Are you ok?" she said without being able to stop her tounge.

The blue haired boy turned to look at her and glared. His glare softed and said "Yeah, i'm ok..." _She's kinda cute..._ he thought to himself. He was staring at her for awhile until she smiled and put her hand out. "I'm Kimu- I mean i'm Pheles Akane." He took her gloved hand and smiled. "I'm Okumura Rin, by the way i like your gloves." They kept their hands like that until the teacher spoke. They blushed and let go of each others hand. Suddenly Rin forgot all about why he was fighting with Yukio, he liked talking to this girl.

"Let's start the first class with the ceremony of the Spirit Wound" said the teacher. Rin obviously didn't know about and turned to ask Akane. She saw Rin's confused face and said, "He will summon a demon and make it give a Spirit Wound to those who don't have it yet." Rin nodded and smiled. She smiled back and turned to look at the teacher.

"Actually this classroom is usually vacant so it has become the nest of goblins." said the teacher. A puirple haired girl gasped and the brown haired girl next to her asked if they were going to be alright. The teacher calmed everyone down and explained the process.

Rin remembered why he was mad and stood up. Akane turned to look at Rin and she noticed that he was standing up again. "Oi, Yukio!" he said. She noticed that he was pissed of. _What's wrong with him? _She heard the teacher, Yukio, telling him to sit down. She saw that Rin was about to yell again so she made a move, "I think you should sit down. You can talk to him later." she said. He glared at her and pulled away from her. She returned the glare and turned to look at the teacher. She was only trying to help.

Yukio kept on talking about the goblins and ignored the blue-haired boy. But obviously he didn't want to drop the subject. "Yukio! Explain it!" he yelled. Akane grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him down, "Okumura-kun, sit down!" she whispered. He didn't pay attention to her and walked up to Yukio.

They were talking for a while until the teacher finally speaked to the rest of the class. "I'm sorry but please wait outside while i hace a little chat with okumura-kun." Everyone started to get out but she didn't stand up, Akane was looking at Rin with worried eyes. _What was wrong with him?_

* * *

**[1] She pic of her gloves on my profile!**

**How was the third chapter? I noticed that i never said what Akane's last name was... It's Kimura. Now she is Pheles because she is Mephisto's adoptive daughter.**

**I think i did better in this chapter!**

**I hope you liked the third chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! It would help me alot. Even you didn't like the story please review! I love constructive comments! **

**LOVE YA!**

**~ .okumura**


	4. Truth

**Chapter 4:**

**Truth**

After the incident with Rin and Yukio the students went back into class. All of the students were surprised to see that the classroom was destroyed. There were desks and chairs everywhere. But what surprised Akane most was to see Rin leaning on one the desks as if nothing had happened. _This boy is a mystery... _she thought.

After they got all the desks back in their places they sat down in their spots. While Yukio was going on with class, she nudged Rin. He turned around and gave her a smile. "What the hell happened?" she said not returning the smile. He turned so he didn't have to face her. "Nothing..." he said quietly, "I just had to speak with my brother." She looked at him with a questioning look, what did he mean by 'talking with his brother'.

He looked at her again and sighed, "Yukio is my twin brother." She nodded comprehensively. "He didn't tell me he was an exorcist, so i kinda freaked when he came in the classroom.", he said. Rin liked this girl, he couldn't explain it, but when he talked to her he felt... better. He felt like he could tell her everything. Of course he couldn't tell her everything, like that he is the son of Satan. She'd probably freak out and would never want to talk to him again.

She smiled at him gave him her hand in reassurance. She quickly let go feeling a blush creeping on her cheeks and thought of where she had gotten the courage. He stared at her and they both blushed and looked away in embarrassment. She stared at the clock desperately wanting to run out of the classroom.

* * *

When class was over she grabbed her things and ran out of the classroom not even saying bye to Rin. She walked around for what seemed like hours looking for her dorm. "WHY DOES THIS STUPID SCHOOL HAVE TO BE SO BIG!" she yelled to herself.

Then she heard a whimper, she turned around startled to find a little white puppy. "OHHH KAWAII*! What is a cute little puppy like you hanging around the school?" she cooed. "Thank you for the compliment but stop touching me." said the white dog. Akane opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out and stumbled backwards.

"Now my dear Akane don't be alarmed it's just me." the dog said just before there was a cloud of smoke surrounding them. When the smoke cleared out she coughed and when she opened her eyes Mephisto was standing there, smirking. "What was- How did that- How did you do that?" she stuttered.

"Lost aren't you?" said Mephisto ignoring her previous question. She just stood there, amazed about what had just happened. "No!" she said stubbornly. Mephisto just chuckled and said, "Ok, but it's getting dark you might want to go back to your dorm. Well, good-bye!" She stood there hesitantly and then ran after him. "Oi!" she yelled pulling on his sleeve, "Fine i did get lost." Mephisto turned around and smiled.

"Stubborn aren't you? Well you weren't far away from the dorm. Just walk straght and turn left. There will be a bridge and you'll find the dormitory. All your things are there." She nodded and went to find her new dormitory. But before she could get going mephisto called out for her. She turned and asked him what he wanted and he stood smirking before he answered to her. "I see you found a liking to Okumura-kun." She flushed and screamed, "NO! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Before he could answer she walked away going the direction that he had told her to go.

When she got there she thought he was joking. It looked like a haunted house. "You've got to be kidding me." she said to herself. She got inside and started to look for room 603. She went up the stairs and looked around the hallways. That's when she heard someone yelling, she jumped startled and went running to see what had happened. When she reached the room she widened her eyes surprised as she stared in the room.

In the middle of the room, Rin was pointing an accusing finger at Yukio who was sitting on a bed apparently ignoring his older brother. But she wasn't shocked to see Rin but to see what was behind him. He had a black furry tail like hers. She gasped and dropped her bag on the floor. _Was this a joke?,_she thought. Suddenly Rin and Yukio turned to face her. Yukio shot up from the bed and stared at his brother.

Rin's face went pale as he noticed what Akane was looking at. "Now, Pheles-san please stay calm." said Yukio stepping closer to Akane. She flinched suddenly coming back to reality. She blinked to look at Yukio who was still staring at her. She opened her mouth and suddenly felt someone cover it, it was Rin. "Please don't scream." he said. She narrowed her eyes and pulled his hand away from her face. "I wasn't going to. I was actually going to say that i'm surprised." she scowled.

Yukio looked confused and Rin calmed down. "What do you mean?" said Yukio , he was looking at her suspiciously. She panicked, should she tell them what she is? She sighed and closed her eyes. Slowly she let her tail out of it's hiding. She heard gasps and was scared to open her eyes. Suddenly she felt a hand on her own. She opened her eyes to see Rin smiling at her.

"I knew you were different." he said. "In the good way." he quickly added after seeing Akane narrowing her eyes. She smiled and let go of a sigh of relief. Then someone coughed, they both looked at Yukio and remembered that he was there. She quickly blushed and let go of his hand. Rin rubbed his neck and chuckled embarrassed.

"Well, i hope i'm not being rude or anything but what kind of demon are you?" said Yukio. She glanced down and bit her lip trying to hold back tears. She was strong, she sighed and told them all her story. When she finished she only heard a soft 'oh' that came out of Rin's mouth. "I'm ok now. I mean, at least i know another half-demon." she tried to smile but it didn't spread to the rest of her face.

Yukio patted her shoulder. "It's ok to feel troubled. Rin has experienced the same feelings." he said. She felt something wet on her cheek. She hadn't noticed that she was crying. She sniffed, "What about you? What's your story." she said as she wiped away her tears. Rin looked away uncomfortable. "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it." she said. He turned to look at her smiling. "It's fine. I'll tell you."

* * *

**Finally! I updated! **

**I actually want to write more on this chapter but if i did i would never, i mean never, finish it and i would turn out being like 10000000 words long. :\ Sorry for taking so long in updating! I have been soooo busy with school I HATE SCHOOL \(0.0)/ **

**Well, i hope you liked this chapter! Thank you to all the people you favorite and followed my story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me alot! **

**~ .okumura**


	5. Movie

**Chapter 5:**

**Movie**

After talking, they both felt relieved; there was someone like her. They felt the same way: sad, lost and hurt. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked Rin; they were back from their 2nd day of cram school. "Sure!" he said, "but i don't have a TV" he added quietly.

She laughed and pulled him towards her room, "You would be surprised how it is to be Mephisto's daughter." she said with a mocking tone. When they entered her room, Rin's mouth went open in awe. He had never seen a room like that one. [1]

She had painted the walls grey and on one of them their was a flat screen TV. Her closet was open and he could see the designer clothes and make-up inside.

She giggled when she saw his face, "Better close your mouth before a fly comes in." He chuckled nervously and sat on the black couch in front of the TV. "What should we watch? I've got Sherlock Holmes, Harry Potter, Avengers, Th-" "Avengers!" Rin interrupted excited, "I like action movies..." he added sheepishly.

She giggled and put it in the DVD player. Akane plopped herself on the far end of the couch. She didn't want to sit too close, it could give him the wrong idea. _'This is awkward...we're alone... watching a movie...alone...' _she thought to herself. _'Is this like a date?' _Rin questioned himself and smiled.

* * *

After an hour Akane was getting sleepy; she hadn't slept because she had stayed up all night talking to Rin about their 'Situation'. She was falling asleep but the sounds of the movie wasn't letting her. She looked to see if Rin felt the same way, but obviously he wasn't. His eyes were wide open and he was watching the movie wide awake.

Her eyes were drooping until they finally closed. Rin felt something on his shoulder and turned to look. "Wha- AKANE?" His eyes widened when he noticed that Akane had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

She looked peaceful and angelic (in a demonic way) and Rin couldn't help but feel mesmerized. He shook his head and carried her bridal style, when he did she snuggled in his chest. _So cute! _he thought to himself. He carried her to her bed and laid her down. "Good night Akane."

* * *

Akane woke up to the sound of her alarm; she was on her bed in her school uniform. She rubbed her eyes and turned off her alarm. She tried to remember what happened last night. She came back from cram school with Rin and they watched a movie. After that... blank. She noticed that the only way that she could be on her bed is that Rin had carried her. She blushed at the thought of it.

She lifted her head and looked around. The TV was still on and her black curtains were still closed. And on her couch she saw Rin. Her hand flew to her mouth when she noticed that Rin had slept in her room. She got out of bed and poked Rin in the head. "Rin! Wake up!" she said, what if Yukio noticed that Rin had slept in her room. What would he think? She groaned and pulled on his arm.

If she had been a regular human it would have been hard to pull him but since she wasn't, it wasn't that hard. She pulled his arm and he fallen face first with an 'oof'. "What the Hell!" he yelled. When he looked up he saw her standing with her arms crossed and smirking. "Ahem." she coughed, "I think we have to go to class?" He stared a her for a while and then realized what she said.

"CLASS!" he jumped up and ran out of the room. She followed him chuckling and saw him running to the bathroom. Yukio poked his head out of the room next to Akane's. "Now i know where Rin slept tonight." Yukio said pushing his glasses up. Akane's face turned 10 shades of red, "What? NO. NO. It's not what you think Yukio. We were watching a movie and I-" Yukio put his hand up, "I don't want to know what's happening between you two. Don't worry." And with that Yukio left her standing there in her doorway.

She groaned and entered her room. Since she was already in her uniform, her brushed her hair and put it in a braid [2], she put her gloves on and left.

* * *

[1] Picture of her room on my profile!

[2] Picture of her braid on my profile!

**Authors Note:**

**SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER! This chapter is just a fill in! I am sooooo sorry about taking so long in updating, i had a writers block and i was suuuper busy with school -.- i hate it! But i promise i will start writing more often. **

**I had given up on it and decieded to re-write it put then i said 'hey, just keep on writing' so i did that... **

**well BYE!**

**~ .okumura**


	6. Interruptions

**Chapter 6:**

**Interruptions **

Akane woke up, it was finally Saturday. She stretched and yawned, she had survived her first week at cram school. She got dressed in a black sweatshirt that said "i have issues" and a pair of ripped jeans [1]. Before leaving her room she went to look at herself in the mirror, she usually didn't do this, but today was different.

She wasn't ugly, and she knew that. Boys in her other school used to tell her. Even with her demon features she still looked sexy. '_Do you think Rin will like how i look?' _she thought to herself. She made a confused face and shook her head. Why would she care about Rin's opinion? She didn't even liked Rin, she only thought of him like a friend. Nothing else...

She quickly applied some mascara and eyeliner, and headed for the Okumura twins room. She knocked and Yukio opened the door. "Ohio!*" she said waving. "Ohio Akane-chan" Yukio stepped aside to let her in. When she entered she saw that Rin was still in bed. "Ohio Akane!" Rin said happily. She smiled and sat next to Rin. "Are you doing something today?" she asked.

Rin was about to answer but was cut off by Yukio. "Actually he was going to st-" "No! I'm not doing anything. What do you want to do?" Rin interrupted, completely ignoring his brother. "Ni-san you-" Yukio yet again was interrupted but this time it was Akane. "I don't know..." she said laying next to him. Rin blushed and was going to say something when he noticed Yukio putting on his coat.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked. Yukio just nodded and put on his tie. "I've received a request, and I'm going shopping while I'm out" he responded, "I don't think it'll take long" He was heading for the door when Akane spoke, "When you say request, do you mean exorcism?" He nodded his head at the question.

Akane and Rin looked at each other and jumped up. "Take us with you!" they said together. Yukio stared at them confused, "Huh?" Rin nodded and said excitedly "Won't it be much more educational for me than burying my nose in book?" Akane agreed and said, "He's absolutely right! It's better for both of us!"

Yukio just stared at them when he finally spoke. "But you two are still pages! You don't have authorization for real combat on that level." Rin and Akane smiled, in a hushed tone Rin told his brother, "Isn't it too late to worry about that in my case?" Akane cleared her throat as if trying to prove a point. "I mean our case." he said sheepishly. Yukio thought it over, "That's true..." he thought. "Fine then, but just to see." he said in a serious tone. "That's exactly what I expected!" Rin said excitedly.

Akane squealed of joy and hugged Rin. When she let go of him she noticed he was blushing and rubbing his neck. She quickly looked away and blushed. "However, you both have to pay attention to what I tell you" Yukio said. Rin went to his closet and started to take of his shirt. Akane quickly closed her eyes and covered them with her hand, to assure Rin that she wasn't going to peak. "Also you can't go soloing." Yukio continued. Rin said yes but Akane only nodding, she was distracted, imaging Rin without a shirt. She unconsciously licked her lips and blushed.

When she was about to imagine other vulgarities she felt someone pulling her hand from her face. When she opened her eyes she saw Rin smiling. They locked eyes and she blushed. Suddenly they were interrupted by a noise, Akane jumped when she felt her phone vibrating. She looked at her phone and groaned. "What's wrong Akane?" asked Rin curiously. She frowned at her phone. _J__ust a way to ruin this perfect Saturday... _she thought to herself.

She sighed and looked up from her phone with a frown on her perfect face. "The stupid clown of Mephisto wants to talk to me about something, he says it's urgent," she said looking at Rin's big blue eyes, "I guess I won't be going with you guys..." Rin's smile faded, he was dying to spend some time with her and when it's finally Saturday Mephisto had to ruin everything.

"I guess I'll see you later... Have fun!" her smile had reappeared but Rin noticed that it hadn't reached her eyes. "Yeah, see you later." he said softly as she headed out the door.

When she walked out the door of the dormitory her "smile" turned to a scowl. She was furious at Mephisto for taking the day when she could actually hang out with Rin. She groaned as she reached his office door.

She didn't even bother to knock; she just kicked the door open and yelled at Mephisto. "What the hell do you want?!" He looked up from his manga and stared at her daughter, obviously smirking. Akane dug her nails in her fists to control her urge to smack his smirk right of his face. "Calm down, child." he said as he made his way up to Akane.

"What do you want?" she hissed at him. "What do you mean?," Mephisto said as he pouted lightly, "I just called you to have some father-daughter time." She groaned and smacked her forehead. _'He called me just to have a chat?' _she thought to herself. She glared at Mephisto and shook her head, "Hadn't it occurred to you that maybe I had plans? Today IS Saturday you!"

Mephisto's smirk found its way back to his face, Akane was already regretting saying that. "Plans? With whom, may I ask?" She quickly looked away to hide the blush that was creeping on her face. "No one." she said quickly. He just scoffed and returned to his seat behind the desk. "Really? I thought you came here mad because I ruined your time with Okumura Rin."

This made her blush even more. "It's none of your business clown!" He snickered, "I'm sure it isn't. Well i enjoyed this small chat but I must continue working." Akane glared at him and looked down at his "work". "Your reading manga. That's not work" He looked up at her and smiled, "To me it is. Now leave"

She turned around and stomped out of the office. She looked at her phone and noticed she had only been in his office for half an' hour. _Maybe they haven't left yet? Maybe I can catch them before they leave? _She smiled and started to run towards the dormitory.

* * *

**[1] Picture on my profile!**

**I finally updated! WUUUUU Sorry everyone! I was really busy and I had a writers block so I didn't know what to write. I hope you like the father-daughter "bonding" Mephisto was having with Akane.**

**Love you people! And please take a moment from your time to make a small review thank-you!**

**~ .okumura**


	7. Speechless

**Chapter 7:**

**Speechless**

After calling the twins' names a couple of times in the dorm it didn't surprise her that she didn't find them, she just really hoped that she could. _Stupid Mephisto, _she thought to herself. She grumbled all the way to her room and threw herself onto her bed.

There was no way in hell that she was going to stay indoors on a Saturday night. Usually she would go dancing with her Britney at the local club that was open for all ages but she couldn´t for two reasons. One, she had no "girlfriends" and two, she didn´t even know if they had one around there. She sighed, got some money that Mephisto had given her and went out.

She needed tea, not Japanese tea. She needed some good old English tea with milk and scones. _Mmmmm,_ her stomach growled. She might have been born in Japan but she was British at heart. After walking what was like hours she finally what she was looking for, a coffee shop.

She sat in the corner facing the window and looked at the menu. She was deep in thought when a male voice interrupted her, "Hello. How may I help you?" She slightly jumped and turned to face the man.

He was about 16 years old, light brown hair and piercing green eyes. He was tall and had a dress shirt on with the sleeves folded up to his elbow. "Um… Yeah… Um… What?" she said, her tone a bit higher than usual. "Your order," he said, obviously trying to hide a smile. She laughed nervously and coughed, " Oh, yeah. Um, an English tea, please."

He smiled, _Oh that smile…, _and went to bring her order. When he left she had resist the urge of banging her head on the desk. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _What was wrong with her? She was never like that! She usually hated guys until Rin came along. Well, sure he was cute and funny, and not to mention hot-

She stiffened. What. The. Hell. Her inner self was probably on the floor laughing its ass off. _'You're a girl it's obvious that you think that Rin is hot, and not to mention that cutie of a waiter. Mmmmm.' _Her eyes widen, was she talking to herself? Now she knew that she was going crazy.

"Here's your order, ma'am." She squealed and fell out of her seat. She was so deep in thought that she had forgotten where she was. She mentally face palmed herself as the waiter helped her up, she must have looked like an idiot. "Thanks" she said looking anywhere but at his face.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else I can get you?" She smiled sheepishly and stirred her tea. "Um… Do you know any clubs where minors can go?" she asked him while looking at her tea. He laughed, "Yeah, I know a few. There is one in the academy." She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious! What time does it open? What is the dress code? What-" The waiter put his hands up in act of surrender and chuckled. "Hey, hey, hey, I'm just human. One question at a time." She giggled and felt the heat in her cheeks. "Sorry..."

He smiled and told her everything that she needed to know.

* * *

Thanks to the -_cute_- waiter she had forgotten all about Mephisto ruining her plans. Now she had new ones. When she got back to the dormitory she noticed that Rin and Yukio still hadn't come back. She frowned but shrugged it off.

After taking a quick shower, she opened her closet. Thank god Mephisto had even put a section for party clothes. There were more than 20 pairs of high heels and aproximitly 50 dresses. After trying on everything she finally decided wearing a black dress with black heels [1]. _  
_

After checking herself in the mirror like 10 times she accepted she looked perfect. Before leaving she decided to leave a note on Rin's bed so he wouldn't about her coming back to late.

* * *

"Yukio that was so cool how we helped that girl! I can't wait to tell Akane" said Rin in his normal excited way. Yukio just nodded as they entered the dormitory. "Oi! Akane!" Rin ran towards her room only to find it empty. He expected her to be sleeping since it was about 12 pm. He was about to call out for her again but he found a note with his name on it.

_Dear Rin,_

_Don't worry i'm still alive. I'm at a club here in the academy so I'll be getting back _

_late. I hope you had fun with four-eyes! You can tell me all about it tomorrow._

_xoxo,_

_Akane_

Rin read the last part 10 times. _She sends me hugs and kisses. _He smiled sheepishly at the note. He was about to reread it an eleventh time but was interrupted by someone stumbling through the door. It was Akane.

Her dress was a bit to high and her high heels were in her hand. Her hair that was once in perfect waves was ruffled in a sexy way. Rin's jaw went to the floor as she swayed in the room. "RIN~" she squealed and jumped on him.

They both went down and Akane was straddling he would have liked being this close to Akane but something wa off. "A-Akane? What-" He was quieted by her finger on his lips. "Shhh. Don't say anything." she slurred. His eyes were as wide as saucers. He was so stupid, how could he not have smelled the alcohol in her breath.

"Why are you so damn cute?" she asked/slurred. He stared at her with confused eyes. He really needed to help her to bed. "Um, i don't know. You know what i think you should go to bed now." She giggled and hit his chest. "I'll go to bed if you come with me." she said and winked. Now his eyes couldn't be any wider.

He grabbed Akane by the wrists and stood up with her. He sat her on her bead. "Sleep, Your drunk and you need sleep." She started to giggle even more, as if Rin had told a good joke. "Your so funny Rin." she slurred. She grabbed his face with both of her hands and put her lips on his.

He tensed and turned 50 shades of red. He pulled away from her and put her hands on her legs. He was speechless. Rin pushed her softly so she would lay down. Still speechless, he covered her with the blankets and left the room.

_I'm gonna need a cold shower._

* * *

**[1] On my profile!**

**I finally updated! I am so sorry i didn;t update soon enough I have had so many schoo projects and i still do! I will try to update sooner but i can't find time to! **

**Reviews make me write faster and make me happy! **

**~ .okumura**


End file.
